


Отражение

by crazykotyara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Когда Двойник смотрит в зеркало, он видит там Джека.





	Отражение

Когда Двойник смотрит в зеркало, он видит там Джека.  
Что, в общем-то, ожидаемо, ведь именно за это ему и платят, но каждый раз, завидев там лицо своего работодателя, он невольно вздрагивает и ощущает инстинктивный порыв отшатнуться.  
Наедине со своим отражением он больше не чувствует себя наедине с самим собой. Как будто по ту сторону зеркала - совершенно чужой человек. И в каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Возможно, сам того не осознавая, Джек понемногу заполняет собой всю его жизнь, захватывая в ней сферу за сферой.  
Это начинается с внешности.  
Сначала Двойник даже находит в этом определенные плюсы: как ни крути, люди всегда в первую очередь обращают внимание на внешность, и внешность Джека окружающим нравится куда больше.  
Затем все время видеть в зеркале чужое лицо становится неуютно. Неуютно доставать оружие и видеть чужие руки. Неуютно утирать пот со лба и чувствовать ладонью чужие, незнакомые черты.  
Это только временно, утешает себя Двойник. Срок контракта истечет, долги будут оплачены, и все закончится. Исчезнет второй Джек, и вернется... кто?  
Двойник ловит себя на мысли, что уже почти не помнит, как его зовут. Там, где раньше находилась память о собственном имени, теперь лишь какой-то блеклый отпечаток. Двойник приблизительно помнит, как оно должно звучать, составляющий его набор букв, но с каждым днем эта память бледнеет, выцветает, становится похожей на полустертую надпись с пьедестала какой-нибудь позабытой миром статуи.  
И лицо свое он тоже уже не помнит. В памяти сохранились какие-то детали, вроде тех же веснушек, по которым Двойник скучает, но даже не может вспомнить, какими они были. Если бы раньше кто-то сказал ему, что можно забыть свою наружность, Двойник бы не поверил, но результаты уже, ха, «на лицо» - собственная внешность кажется чем-то далеким и зыбким, как мираж. Он как будто еще может описать, как должен выглядеть, но описание получается слишком общим, под него могут подойти тысячи других лиц. Такое описание - все равно что прочитанное в книге: представляй что хочешь и довольствуйся этим.  
Чужое имя, чужое тело, чужой голос... Что тогда остается от него самого? Двойник открывает рот, и Джек говорит ответ за него.

Когда Двойник приступает к исполнению своих рабочих обязанностей, он сомневается, что справится. Подражать Джеку выходит из рук вон плохо - несмотря на полную идентичность внешности, как люди они слишком разные. Даже будучи простым программистом, Джек уже тот, кем Двойник стать никогда не сможет, сколько бы не напускал на себя уверенный вид и не игрался с интонациями, добавляя туда снисходительные или игривые нотки. В Джеке есть тот несгибаемый внутренний стержень, которого Двойнику всегда недоставало. В нем есть жажда, толкающая его покорять все новые и новые вершины.  
Но время идет, и понемногу Двойник осваивается в своем новом статусе. Роль, которую он играет, все глубже пускает корни в его душе, и иногда он сам пугается того, насколько хороша его игра. Это похоже на маску, которая до такой степени вросла в лицо, что уже не получается снять ее и отложить в сторону даже на время. Только сорвать, выдрать с мясом и сухожилиями, но тогда, Двойник это чувствует, произойдет что-то ужасное. И он продолжает показывать свое представление в театре одного актера всем, кто готов на это смотреть, всем, кто готов в него верить. Иногда Джек начинает верить в него сам, но эти моменты слишком мимолетны, и слишком быстро Двойник вспоминает, что никакой он на самом деле не Джек.  
Зато не хочет вспоминать об этом сам Джек. Как бы парадоксально это ни было, но, похоже, Джек больше всего стремится поверить в созданную по его же требованию иллюзию. Первостепенная задача двойников - быть работающим громоотводом, принимающим на себя направленные на оригинал удары, но Двойник начинает подозревать, что все куда сложнее, еще в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы оставить на Гелиосе его, Джек сам остается на захваченной станции.

Когда Джек смотрит на Двойника, он видит там себя.  
Что, в общем-то, ожидаемо, ведь внешне они полные копии, но каждый раз Двойник невольно вздрагивает от осознания этого факта.  
Одна мысль о своем ожившем отражении любому нормальному человеку должна показаться если не жуткой, то как минимум странной, но, видимо, на этот счет у Джека тоже собственное мнение - на свое ожившее отражение он смотрит с восхищением. Может быть, это должно льстить. Вместо этого Двойника пробирает дрожь каждый раз, когда он ловит на себе такие взгляды.  
Обычно это происходит, когда он чем-то занят - возится с оружием, бегает с поручениями, стреляет кому-нибудь в голову. Но разумеется, Джек лучше других чувствует все неточности и фальшивые нотки в его игре - его вообще невозможно было бы обмануть, не желай он сам быть обманутым. Однако стоит Двойнику где-то оступиться, выйти за установленные рамки подражания, дать слабину, как на лицо Джека тут же падает тень разочарования.  
Когда Джек смотрит на Двойника, он хочет видеть Джека, а не актера, который исполняет его роль. И Двойник старается - старается так усердно, что в конечном итоге начинает ненавидеть и Джека, из-за которого все это происходит, и самого себя - за то, что одна мысль о том, чтобы разочаровать своего нанимателя, настолько для него невыносима. Но больше всего Двойник ненавидит страх.  
Это можно сравнить с акрофобией.  
Угроза, исходящая от Джека, еще никогда не была по-настоящему направлена на его копию, но всякий раз в его присутствии Двойник все равно ощущает подступающую дурноту. Как если стоишь на каком-нибудь отвесном карнизе, и под ногами, в какой-то паре шагов разверзает свой зев бездонная пропасть; только в его случае, пропасть - это Джек, а сам он, возможно, уже давно летит вниз, с каждой секундой падая все глубже и глубже, но даже не осознавая этого.  
Может быть, все дело было в этих взглядах. Слишком пристальных. Слишком неотрывных. Первое приходящее на ум сравнение довольно странное - последний раз так плотоядно на него смотрел доктор, у которого Двойник в поисках способа оплатить долги консультировался по поводу того, за сколько можно продать почку.  
В любом случае, от этих взглядов ему не по себе. И как всегда - его мнение по этому поводу никого не волнует. Двойник напоминает себе, что это просто работа. Если Джек доволен, значит он справляется. Если для того, чтобы Джек был доволен, необходимо терпеть эти ненормальные взгляды, значит он будет их терпеть.  
На словах все было просто.  
На деле - каждый раз, когда Джек кладет руку ему на плечо, или ерошит волосы ему на затылке, или улыбается так, будто они лучшие друзья на свете, Двойнику хочется оказаться где-нибудь очень далеко. Харизма Джека достаточно велика, чтобы идея быть с ним лучшими друзьями казалась привлекательной, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать неподдельное желание быть участником в этом извращенном акте самолюбования. Двойник прекрасно осознает, что от дружелюбия Джека не осталось бы и следа, не носи он его лицо, и об этом не так-то просто забыть - ему никогда не позволят об этом забыть.  
Они оба усердно делают вид, что за обликом Джека нет никакого другого человека, и порой даже преуспевают в этом. Порой Двойник забывает о том, что он двойник, и эти моменты страшнее любой смертельной угрозы, любой высоты, любых взглядов. Его имя и внешность стерты из этой вселенной, так много ли нужно усилий, чтобы полностью стереть его личность? Все чаще Двойнику кажется, что Джека в нем становится больше, чем его самого. В такие моменты он снова ненавидит их обоих.  
Иногда Двойник испытывает сумасшедший, самоубийственный порыв выплеснуть все эти мысли на Джека. Выкрикнуть свое имя, свое настоящее имя; рассказать о своей жизни, настоящей жизни, той, что была до того, как ему пришлось проживать чужую; о своем детстве, своих воспоминаниях, своих личных вкусах и привычках - не общими фразами, не ярлыками на выцветших воспоминаниях с надписями «детство», «юношество», «худшее решение в моей жизни», а теми живыми осколками прошлого, что происходило на самом деле: о том, как он в детстве залез на дерево и не смог слезть без чужой помощи, после чего и появилась эта паническая боязнь высоты, или о том, что он всегда мечтал завести котенка, но никогда не имел достаточно средств, чтобы его содержать, или о той ночи, которую он провел без сна, ворочаясь с боку на бок и размышляя, окупится ли его образование и насколько брать кредит вообще хорошая идея, или о том...  
Когда Двойник открывает рот, с чужих губ слетает только заученное «есть, сэр».  
У Двойника нет прошлого, а настоящее и будущее ему не принадлежат. Его настоящее и будущее - Джек, и такие слова как «быть самим собой» для него давно уже пустой звук. Он - тот, кого видят в нем люди, а людей обмануть не сложно. Не сложнее, чем принять как должное всю глубину нарциссизма Джека, когда тот довольно улыбается ему после очередного выполненного задания.

Иногда Двойнику снятся кошмары, в которых он видит себя - старого себя - со стороны. Силуэт слишком далекий и к тому же стоит спиной, но если очень долго идти вперед - или назад? - его выходит нагнать. Но Двойник не может сказать, почему именно он просыпается посреди ночи с криком - потому, что когда фигура оборачивается, оказывается, что у нее нет лица, или потому, что это уже не кажется чем-то ненормальным или сюрреалистичным.  
То, что теперь воспоминания о старой жизни фигурируют исключительно в кошмарах, вряд ли говорит о чем-то хорошем, но Двойник почти уверен, что, расскажи он об этом Джеку, тот бы нашел это не только забавным, но и попросту правильным. Двойник уже и сам сомневается, что бывает как-то иначе. Джек всегда говорит про них «мы», и Двойник быстро заражается этой привычкой, но не потому, что с легкостью перенимает паттерны чужой речи, а потому, что очень скоро перестает воспринимать себя отдельно от Джека.  
И Джек это чувствует, но еще Джек чувствует, что какая-то часть Двойника продолжает отчаянно цепляться за свою идентичность.  
Двойник не сомневается, что будь это в его силах, Джек ни на секунду не заколебался бы перед тем, как навсегда эту часть уничтожить. Эта часть - единственное, что Джек не может контролировать, и, зная манию Джека ко всеохватывающему контролю, которая растет с каждым новым шрамом от ножа в его спине, Двойник всерьез начинает опасаться за свое благополучие. С каждым новым промахом, с каждым новым предательством на лице Джека залегают жесткие складки, и пока Джек вымещает злобу за свои и чужие ошибки на окружающих, Двойник гадает, как скоро он начнет вымещать эту злобу на себе, и не произошло ли это уже.  
Иногда Двойнику кажется, что Джек его ненавидит, но какую часть - себя в нем или его в себе, - ответить не может. Все, что он может делать сейчас, - заползти еще глубже в свой панцирь «я-это-Джек», сбросить который уже невозможно даже если их с Джеком будут разделять шесть галактик, и ждать, когда к нему придет избавление в виде неизбежной для любого смерти.  
Чего Двойник знать не может - это того, что избавлением станет не его смерть.  
Когда по вселенной разлетается новость о том, что Красавчик Джек мертв, он не чувствует печали. Радости, правда, тоже - он вообще ничего не чувствует. Казалось бы, это могло стать отличной завершающей главой внушительной и не самой приятной части его жизни, точкой в конце предложения. Но вместо этого приходит только чувство невероятной опустошенности.  
Джека больше нет, но это может значить только то, что нет больше и Двойника, потому что тень не может существовать без объекта, который ее отбрасывает, а единственный возможный в этом случае выход - самому стать Джеком, - явно не та перспектива, к которой стоило бы стремиться.

Он никогда не смотрит в зеркало, но не потому, что боится того, что может там увидеть. Больше всего он боится, что не увидит там ничего.


End file.
